Kingsport Priory
The Priory at Kingsport is a Gizadi temple and library located on the Street of Sparks east of Barrel Bottom. Location The priory within the city of Kingsbridge is set north of the Central Market of Kingsport. History Landmarks *The Bell Tower: The bell tower is located in the entrance gate of the priory. The tower rises a full six stories above the street. It is from the bell tower that the priory rings out the time of the day every three hours starting at approximately dawn (6 a.m.) and ending at dusk (9 p.m) *The Azure Tower Buildings #'Entrance Gate:' The entrance gate of the Priory is a modestly sized tower set into the center of a dormitory-style building that creates the eastern facade of the Quad. The base of the tower is larger than the dimensions of the building and stands out as the entrance. The top of the tower narrows as it climbs higher and is the bell-tower for the priory and the town. It is six stories above the ground. A pair of sturdy wooden doors, normally closed, mark the entrance to the priory. A carved, stone Triduco sets as the key-stone for the arch above the door with a pair of lantern hooks on either side. A small pull-rope hangs to the right of the door to ring a bell and summon the Porter. #'The Quad:' The quad of the priory is a large open area between the two dorms where students can take their leisure when not in lecture or working on some project. Many students will find a favored bench or spot to claim as theirs so that they might enjoy the weather or some shade. The center of the quad is marked with a simple fountain that empties into a large stone reservoir at its base. #'Tower / Library: '''The tower of the Priory is a large, round building that stands three full stories tall and a full cable's length across. The first floor of the library is divided off into smaller areas such as the bindery and the scriptorium as well as the temple to Gizad. The second and third floors are where the Priory stores all of its books. #'Priory: The Priory is a rectangular building that's in the approximate center of the grounds. It marks the original site where the first priory was built and then later added to to create the dorms around the quad and so on. The two-story building has more spacious quarters for the staff who reside there as well as the private studies that are attached to each master's room. The prior has his own study in the small extension of dormitory hall just east of the Priory that connects with the surrounding architecture to enclose the quad. #'''North Dorms: The north dorms are more than a third of a cable in width (36 feet) and almost a cable and a half in length (144 feet). This allows for each floor of the dorm to accommodate twenty-four rooms (twelve on a side). The dorms are only two-stories tall allowing for forty-eight rooms in total. #'West Dorms:' Same as the North Dorms though there is a open hall through the center allowing students to pass through to the Lecture Hall (9), the Infirmary (10) or even the Chapter House (8). #'Great Hall:' Created as a large open space that could be used for meetings, public gatherings and as a place to serve meals to both student and staff, the Great Hall is a two-story building but has no second floor. The second floor is an open-air balcony that looks down to the ground floor below. #'Chapter Hall: '''The Chapter Hall was created when the number of staff became too large to fit within the original priory. The hall was created to serve as the private studies for the Masters so that personal quarters could be within the original priory building. The chapter hall also has within it a modest-sized room for their weekly meetings and is where students are brought should there be any disciplinary problems. #'Lecture Hall:' The lecture hall is also a two-story building with the same basic design as the dormitories. A central hall runs the length of the building with rooms that radiate off on both sides. Some rooms have little more than writing desks facing a slate board on one wall. Others have laboratory equipment for various experiments. #'Infirmary:' This small building connects the Lecture hall and the West Dorms and is used to house the sick and the injured so that they do not interfere with the operations of the Priory. It is a two-story building, like the others with an open area on the second floor for the sick beds and day-to-day treatments on the ground floor. The infirmary has a small entrance door whereby people of the town may come and recieve medical treatment from the priory without disturbing the daily life of the students or staff. #'Herbarium:' A small, green house used to grow medicinal herbs and pigments used in their scribal work. #'Bake House:' A sturdily built, stone building that holds the ovens for the Priory. They are usually fired on Tweenday and Fireday for baking bread. #'Kitchen Hall: The kitchen is a two story building with prep areas to prepare the food on the ground floor and the pantry upstairs. The Chapter *Prior: *Sub-Prior *Kitchener *Custos *Keeper *Chamberlain *Kitchener: *Hospitaler '''The Staff *Maid *Cook *Butler The Students * Category:Temple/Gizad Category:School/Priory Category:School/Arcane Category:Landmark Category:Kingsport Category:Street of Sparks Category:East